


our story writ large across the sky

by lifevolutionary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day it will be our story writ large across the sky</p><p><i>Sam has always had to take his peace wherever he can find it. A late night escape from the motel room to find a piece of grass to lay back on and stare up at the stars. That has always been his fall back option when being a Winchester becomes too much to handle.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	our story writ large across the sky

Sam has always had to take his peace wherever he can find it. A late night escape from the motel room to find a piece of grass to lay back on and stare up at the stars. That has always been his fall back option when being a Winchester becomes too much to handle.

“It's fucking freezing out here, you know?”

Sam doesn't have to turn his head to know that Gabriel is now sitting on the grass next to him; cross-legged and staring.

“I know.”

His impassive response seems to infuriate Gabriel further. “Then why are you out here?”

Sam just shrugs. Peace and quiet, is what he would have said if Dean had asked. But that would imply that wants Gabriel to go away.

Gabriel swears under his breath in Enochian (when Gabriel teaches you a language you learn it from the ground up). “Save me from Winchesters with a death wish.”

The sting from that jab fades as the furnace heat of Gabriel stretches out along Sam's side. Sam suppresses a smile as he feels Gabriel's head come to rest against his shoulder. He keeps his gaze locked on the darkened sky.

“Star gazing, huh?” Sam is still discovering Gabriel's varying tolerance for silence. It seems tonight is a night that needs voices to make the darkness bearable. “Let me guess, you know all the constellations by name and serial number.”

Sam snorts, quiet and not really amused. “When would I have had the chance to learn something so useless? I was raised as a hunter and then I went to law school.”

Silence follows that, this time of Gabriel's making. Sam's not sure what prompted him to reply so candidly. Then Gabriel lifts a hand and starts pointing out stars. Listening to the archangel rattle off names and origins, folklore and astrology, Sam realises.

Maybe his darkness too, needs a voice to make it bearable.


End file.
